neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Merc and the Enclavers
Encounter The chaos of the wastelands breeds its share of rivalries. Freelance mercenaries fill in the gaps. Mercs. Muscle for hire. Everybody uses them, even the enclaves. You can make a career out of killing out here. Admittedly, it's not a long career. Usually ends with your entrails twisted around your ankles. Problem is, when people pay you to kill, they expect you to do the dying for them as well. Probably the case with this merc you've been watching from the safety of a garbage skip. The delegation of enclavers he's negotiating with are probably offering a suicide mission. And the negotiations are not going so well. The merc is quietly reaching behind his back, unsheathing his knife... Choices 1. Paid killers aren't your friends. Yell out a warning to the enclavers. (Threaten) (Hired death merchants are nothing but parasites sucking blood out of a decent world. The ronin you met previously didn't look like ambassador material, and you're betting this one's no better. You shout out a warning to the enclavers. The merc, realizing he can't prevail, backs off, and slinks away. The enclavers show their appreciation by placing food and water on the ground before leaving. Not totally convinced you're on their side, but willing to gives thanks for your warning.) (Player receives 1 "Erie" brand plastic water bottle with 2 sterilized water, 1 Chef Yummy "Creamy Crumb" soup can with 1 condensed soup and 1 French-Made "Blinkies" snack cakes.) 2. There's enough violence in this world already. Intervene and ask everybody to chill out. (Talk) (Great idea. When was the last time you threw yourself between two armed parties in a dispute? How did that work out? In a blur of movement, the merc takes advantage of your presence, and manages to stab both the lead enclavers before running off. Nobody who's left appreciates your pleas for compassion and understanding. Things get ugly, and you barely make it around the corner. Might've even taken a hit. Though was it the merc or the enclavers? Either way, next time you see a dove, you're going to kick it.) (Player is injured and receives minor bruising.) 3. Your money is on the merc. Could be interesting. Who says he can't take out the lot? (Look) (Sit tight and let it happen. Can't argue with that logic. In a hostile wasteland, he who doesn't get involved, doesn't get hurt. Besides, you would have lost your bet. The enclavers are not as naive as they appeared. The merc tries to grab the head enclaver, looking to hold a knife to his throat. Probably hoping to negotiate from a position of strength. Doesn't work, though. Enclavers must've had a hidden marksman on overwatch. Drilled a bullet straight through the merc's forehead. Now you're extra glad you didn't break cover. You never know who's watching.) (Nothing happens.) 4. Tight-fisted enclavers deserve what they get. Distract them. Give the merc an edge. (Reveal Self) (Enclavers can be a cliquish, self-righteous lot at times. "We are the future" wears thin after after a while. It's a convenient phrase used to excuse all manner of unpleasantness. You jump up and windmill your arms. You start hollering the verse to an old rock song, but your memory's too scrambled. So you ramble on freestyle. Anything to take their eyes off the merc. He'll teach them a lesson. Bang! Sniper. Enclavers must have a man in hiding watching the meeting. Ducking, you scurry out of sight. Damn, might've even been tagged.) (Player escapes. Chance of bleeding with minor cut.) Notes * Only happens after triggering The Ronin Encounter - Part 1(Good 1.1). *Code Name: Good 1.2 *Found in Urban Hex. Category:Random Encounters